To Write Love On Her Arms
by alltimelow777
Summary: Jade/Beck. What happened when Jade got home after Tori kissed Beck. T for self-harm and language.


Just a simple Beck/Jade fic (: based on the song To Write Love On Her Arms. Apparently, it's by Hawthorne Heights, but I can't find it on iTunes. If you know who actually sings it, please message or review stating the name of the band (: I would really appreciate it. Here we go!

Jade staggered into her house. Her day was awful. The new girl, Tori, made out with her boyfriend, Beck, and he did nothing to stop her. She threw her bag on the couch and walked up to her room. She pulled up her hoodie sleeve to see cuts lining her arm. Some old, some more recent. She opened her special dresser drawer so she could drive her pain away. When she opened it, she couldn't believe what she saw. All she saw were spots where her tears had hit. No razor. She scrunched her eyes shut, taking deep breaths to calm herself. It didn't work.

"Mom and dad have no right!" she screamed. She started crying tears of anger. She stormed out of her room, making her way into the kitchen. She paused at the drawer where they keep their knives. She opened it up, selecting one of the smaller, more sharp knives. She closed her eyes, before making a few small cuts along her wrist. Through her closed eyes, she began to cry.

She was all alone. No one loved her. She was left alone to deal with all her grief and sorrow. Andre thought she was rude and pushy. Robbie was scared of her. Tori thought she was just some stupid mean girl who would be easy to get rid of. Her only real friend was Cat, who was currently away for a funeral. She thought she had Beck, but apparently, he wants some preppy singer. She glanced down at her wrist to see that she had accidentally cut harder than she had wanted to. She bit her lip and kept thinking to herself. _Just forget the bleeding...just forget the bleeding..._, she kept repeating to herself. She closed her eyes once more, and made a few more cuts, being more gentle than she was at first. A few tears leaked out as she cut slowly, going a little deeper each time.

After a few more cuts, she looked at her bloody, then the bloody sink, and finally the bloody knife. She curled up on the floor, tears streaming down her face. _This didn't solve anything! _she screamed in her head. She had hoped it would drive her pain away, and give her relief. It only caused her more pain, and the relief didn't last long. She had hoped for something more from it. She got nothing. As she cried, she heard her front door open.

"Jade?" Beck called, walking into her house.

"Ugh, Beck. Can't we just go get pizza without her?"

"Tori, shut up! No! We're getting Jade, and that's final!" Beck sounded angry.

"Fine. Whatever," Tori said. Even through her pain and tears, Jade could hear the annoyance in Tori's voice. Beck finally found Jade, curled up on the floor, clutching her bloody arm, with the bloody knife laying next to her.

"JADE!" Beck screamed, running over to her, examining her arm.

"Oh too bad. Looks like she can't come get pizza today. Let's go, Beck," Tori said, acting more and more like a heartless bitch.

"Tori! Just go! I'm not leaving the woman I love to bleed to death just to get some fucking pizza with you of all people!" Beck shouted at her, tears streaming down his face as well.

Tori just huffed and walked out, glaring at Jade as she left. Jade looked over at Beck.

"You love me?" Jade whispered to him.

"Of course I do. I've always loved you, and I always will," Beck whispered back, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Then, Beck looked over at Jade, with a very serious look on his face.

"The deeper you cut...the deeper I hurt. The deeper you cut...it only gets worse," Beck said to her, letting a few tears fall down his face.

Jade suddenly realized that her eyes were shut. She slowly opened them, and saw everything with new eyes. She now knew she would never cut herself again, and she would find her relief in Beck's life. She smiled as she put the knife in the sink, rinsing it off.

Jade vowed to start a new life, by being nicer to everyone. Except Tori, but she doesn't matter anymore. Because now, Jade can stare in Beck's beautiful eyes all day, knowing he would never hurt her. She had finally put down her knife.

End! I've been angsty lately, so I'm taking it out on my stories! To Write Love On Her Arms isn't just a song. It's also an organization to help stop teens from participating in Addiction, Depression, Self-Harm, and Suicide. You can find TWLOHA clothing at Hot Topic, or on their website. TWLOHA . com but no spaces. (: R&R


End file.
